Ishihara Satomi
Perfil thumb|250px|Ishihara Satomi *'Nombre:' 石原さとみ (いしはら さとみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ishihara Satomi *'Nombre real:' 石神国子 (いしがみ くにこ) / Ishigami Kuniko *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 157cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor *'Agencia:' Horipro Dramas *Heaven? Gokuraku Restaurant (TBS, 2019) *Takane no Hana (NTV, 2018) *Unnatural (TBS, 2018) *Jimi ni Sugoi! DX (NTV, 2017) *Jimi ni Sugoi! (NTV, 2016) *Senkan Musashi (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *5-ji Kara 9-ji Made (Fuji TV, 2015) *Dear Sister (Fuji TV, 2014) *Shitsuren Chocolatier (Fuji TV, 2014) *"Shinzanmono" Kaga Kyoichiro ~Nemuri No Mori~ (TBS, 2014) *Koi (TBS, 2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Lucky Seven SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Rich Man, Poor Woman (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kare wa, Imouto no Koibito (Bee TV, 2011) *Shimei to Tamashii no Limit (NHK, 2011) *Bull Doctor (NTV, 2011) *Shihou Kyoukan Hodaka Yoshiko 1 (司法教官・穂高美子) (TV Asahi, 2011) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2010) *Reinoryokusha Odagiri Kyoko no Uso (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tobo Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Daibutsu Kaigen (NHK, 2010) *Hidarime Tantei EYE (NTV, 2010) *Hidarime Tantei EYE SP (NTV, 2009) *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Hashutsujo (TBS, 2009) ep.2 *Voice (Fuji TV, 2009) *Walkin' Butterfly (TV Tokyo, 2008) ep.1, 10 *Puzzle (TV Asahi, 2008) *Rokumeikan (TV Asahi, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Hanayome to Papa (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi 2 Impulse (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hyoten 2006 (TV Asahi, 2006) *Te no Ue no Shabondama (NTV, 2006) *Ns' Aoi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Climber's High (NHK, 2005) *Be-Bop High School 2 (TBS, 2005) *Akai Giwaku (TBS, 2005) *H2 (TBS, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Be-Bop High School (TBS, 2004) *Water Boys 2 (Fuji TV, 2004) *Tengoku e no Ouenka Cheers (天国への応援歌 チアーズ) (NTV, 2004) *Teruteru Kazoku (NHK, 2003) *Kimi wa Petto (TBS, 2003) *Mado wo Aketara (窓を開けたら) (NHK, 2003) Películas *Kessan! Chushingura (2019) *Mumon: The Land of Stealth (2017) *Shin Godzilla (2016) *Attack on Titan: End of the World (2015) *Attack on Titan (2015) *Kaze ni Tatsu Lion (2015) *Time Trip App (2014) *Monsterz (2014) *Sadako 3D 2 (2013) *Bungo: Stories of Desire (2012) segmento "Chumon no Ooi Ryoriten" *Karasu no Oyayubi (2012) *Sadako 3D (2012) *Moonlight Mask (2011) *Manzai Gang (2011) *The Incite Mill - 7 Day Death Game - (2010) *Zatoichi the Last (2010) *The Fallen Angel (2010) *Flying Rabbits (2008) *Sushi King Goes to New York (2008) *Hotai Club (2007) *Year One in the North (2005) *Jam Films S (2005) *Watashi no Guranpa (2003) *Jam Films (2002) *Hogi-Lala (2002) Teatro *'2018:' Hisoyakana kessho (密やかな結晶 舞台) *'2013:' Pygmaliōn (ピグマリオン 舞台) *'2012:' Romeo and Juliette (ロミオ&ジュリエット 舞台) *'2011:' Minatomachijunjo othello (港町純情オセロ 舞台) *'2009-2012:' Kumikyoku gyakusatsu (組曲虐殺 舞台) *'2008:' Bakumatsu junjō-den (幕末純情伝 舞台) *'2006:' The Miracle Worker (奇跡の人 舞台) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV, 2008) ep. 100, 182, 195, 242, 318 Programas de Radio *Ishihara Satomi All Night Nippon (石原さとみのオールナイトニッポン) (Nippon Broadcasting, 2007) *Ishihara Satomi SAY TO ME! (石原さとみ SAY TO ME!) (Nippon Broadcasting, 2005-2010) Anuncios *Suntory: The Premium Malt's (2018) *Toyota: Prius PHV (2017) *Tokyo Metro: Find My Tokyo (2016) *Max Mara Brand Ambassador (2015) *Minorbi: Mini-job Change (2015) *Canon: PIXUS (2015) *Kao: Au Couture (2015) *Kao: Liese (2015) *Meiji: Fruit Juice Gummy (2014) *Kao: Sofina Primavista (2013) *Japan Gateway: Reveur (2013) *Aeon: English Conversation Aeon (2013) *NTT docomo (2013) *NHN Japan: LINE (2013) *Suntory: Fluffy Mirror (2012) *Recruit: Hot Pepper Beauty (2012) *Onward Kashiyama: Suite (2012) *Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ: DO Smart (2012) *Zespri: Zespli Kiwi Fruits (2012) *Nexon: Mabinogi Heroes (2011) *Bridgestone: TAIYA CAFE (2011-) *Kracie: Kokko Apo (2011) *Kao: Flair Fragrance (2011-) *Sogo Seibu: Seven Net's e. Department Store (2011) *SANYO Pachinko: CR Gingira Paradise 2 (2010-) *Suntory: -196 ℃ Strong Zero (2009-) *Kracie: Ichi Hair (2007) *Toyota: Tomorrow's Harmony (2007) *Sega (2007) *Suntory: Boss Rainbow Mountain (2006) *Pocky (2005) *Community Donation (2004) *Nagatani (2004) *Bandai Kelokeroking DX (2003) *J-PHONE Sha-mail (2003) Vídeos Musicales *7!! - Bye bye / バイバイ (2011) *Thelma Aoyama (青山テルマ) - Wasurenai yo / 忘れないよ (2009) *DEEN - Celebrate (2009) *Yuzu (ゆず) - Sakuragicho / 桜木町(2004) Reconocimientos *'2018 The Annual CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actriz por Unnatural *'2018 Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Unnatural *'2018 96th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz por Unnatural *'2018 11th Confidence Award Drama Prize:' Mejor Actriz por Unnatural *'2016 87th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz por 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made *'2016 19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Mejor Actriz por 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made *'2015 19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall):' Mejor Actriz por 5-ji Kara 9-ji Made *'2014 International Drama Festival in Tokyo:' Mejor actuación de una actriz en un papel secundario por Shitsuren Chocolatier *'2014 Yahoo! Japan Search Award:' Persona más buscada para las categorías de actriz *'2014 7th Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Shitsuren Chocolatier *'2014 27th Japan Best Dressed Eyes Awards:' Categoría Artista *'2014 17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Winter):' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Shitsuren Chocolatier *'2012 Japan Formal Association Best Formalist''' *'2012 74th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por Rich Man, Poor Woman *'2011 9th Clarino Beautiful Legs Award' *'2010 Vogue Nippon Women of the Year' *'2005 29th Élan d'Or Award:' Recién llegado del año por Water Boys 2 *'2004 27th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Rookie del Año por Watashi no Guranpa *'2004 25th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Nuevo Talento por Watashi no Guranpa *'2003 41st Golden Arrow Award:' Mejor recién llegado por Teruteru Kazoku *'2003 41st Golden Arrow Award:' Broadcast Newcomer por Teruteru Kazoku *'2003 27th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio recién llegado por Watashi no Guranpa *'2003 13th Japan Movie Critics Award:' Mejor recién llegado por Watashi no Guranpa *'2003 16th Nikkan Sports Film Award:' Premio Rookie del Año por Watashi no Guranpa *'2003 28th Hochi Film Award:' Mejor recién llegado por Watashi no Guranpa *'2003 46th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor recién llegado por Watashi no Guranpa Curiosidades *'Aficiones y habilidades:' Koto, tenis, piano, ballet clásico, hip hop, baloncesto, cocina y repostería *'Idiomas:' Japonés e inglés. *'Religión:' Budismo. *Ingreso a las lista de las 100 caras más bellas del mundo realizado por TC Candler, ocupando los siguentes lugares a partir del 2013: **2013: Rank 32nd **2014: Rank 25th **2015: Rank 19th **2016: Rank 6th **2017: Rank 34th *En el anuncio de los Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio de 2020 y el Paralímpico, fue escogida para llevar la antorcha del relevo. *En el año 2019 en la pagina oficial de TC Cndler apareció en "Los rostros mas bellos de Asia 2019" quedando en el puesto #62. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería O0375050012880879744.jpg 501506518.4.jpg WS000484.jpg 14db6a9fa45cff2baefcbf1f4fdf22e8.jpg G338667_b.jpg mig.jpeg 01 px270.jpg 458037f3c7fed1619c07eb5f28a64a46.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActriz